Between Heaven and Earth: Closer to Heaven
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Elmont may not be the hero, but he will be there until the end. He takes care of the kingdom, the land, his men, the king and, above all, the princess. But who takes care of him? Elmont and Elleree find a moment of peace and love in a chaotic, dark world. Addendum to 'Between Heaven and Earth' Elmont/OC
1. A New Start

_an: This is directly continued from Chapter 6 of 'Between Heaven and Earth' and rated a mild M for loving :) It will be posted in two parts. Lyrics from Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & sons. Thank you to laloga for all the beta work._

_Please review!_

* * *

**_~ Closer to Heaven ~_**

* * *

_ You heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice  
____Shelter also gave their shade, and in the dark I have no name _  
_So leave that click in my head, and I will remember the words that you said _  
_Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start_  


___You brought me out from the cold  
__Now, how I long, how I long to grow old_  


* * *

This, here, now...with Elmont, on his bed, in his lap, and the way he was looking at her...Elleree could not imagine anything better.

One strong hand slid from her hip to her lower back, urging her closer and she slipped her own hands up and over his muscled shoulders, looping her arms around his neck. They kissed, again and again, slow at first - the gentle press of his mouth to hers - but with every touch of their lips the passion between them increased and each of his kisses became more eager.

Little by little, Elleree found herself moving closer until she was flush against his body, every inch of her pressed to every inch of him. Her knees sunk into the softness of the bed below them, enough to allow her to rest her weight against him, bringing her even closer.

The heated kiss broke on a shared gasp and Elmont's arm tightened around her waist as his mouth dropped to her shoulder, bared by the slipping of her chemise.

"Elleree," he murmured, sighing softly.

"Mmmm."

As he nipped at the curve of her shoulder, the soft hairs of his goatee made her sensitive skin tingle. Pressing closer, she could feel him hardening beneath her already, and she could not help herself, rocking her hips into his.

A low moan rumbled from his chest when she moved against him so she did it again, earning the same response. On her lower back, his fingers tightened, keeping her pressed to him and he turned his head so his lips were now tickling her neck.

Her own hands slipped lower to caress the hard planes of Elmont's broad back and Elleree savored the heat of his skin under her fingertips. Shifting again, she wanted, _needed _to be closer even as he continued nuzzling the over-sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, making her entire body buzz in anticipation.

The coarse material of his breeches was rubbing on the delicate skin of her inner thighs, however, and she found it was starting to feel abrasive and a bit uncomfortable. Elleree tried to shift her legs without losing contact, but to no use; his pants really needed to come off. Finally she pulled back, pressing her palms to his chest and leveled him with a serious stare to attempt to keep him from completely distracting her again from her goal of getting him naked.

He met her eyes, casting her a mock-frown as she moved away from him.

Her lips twitched, but she managed not to laugh at his disappointed expression. "You're rubbing me the wrong way," she explained.

"I've never had any complaints before..."

Elleree did laugh at this, and lifted on her knees, removing herself from his lap. "I believe I had a task to complete, Captain, and I will not let you distract me from my goal."

"Quite admirable," he grinned, eyes glinting.

Elleree gave a little push to his shoulder, and shuffled across the bed. "Lay back."

Elmont complied, swinging his legs up and stretching his form along the length of the large bed. Hands resting at his sides, he looked up at Elleree kneeling beside him as soon as he'd settled, his expression expectant.

Unable to help herself, she grinned and leaned down to press her mouth to his. Slowly, she caressed his lips with her own, and she felt one hand lift to twine within her hair as he kissed her back.

_Too, too good._

Outside the rain beat a furious pattern on the roof, much louder here on the upper floor of Elmont's home. Gusts of wind buffeted the walls but to no avail. This, their haven, was safe and sound against all manners of intrusions, at least for tonight.

When she sat up again, she looked at him, her fingers sweeping across his chest. "How do you feel?" she murmured, her voice quieter than she'd meant it to be.

"Quite glad you came," he answered. "And...uncomfortably overdressed." As he said this, he shifted his hips and her smile widened.

"Well, we can't have that." Slowly she let her fingertips skim down his chest to his abdomen, tracing the soft line of dusky cinnamon colored hair that trailed down from his navel.

Once again, his hips jerked as her hands fell upon the clasp to his pants and she had to bite her lip at the swell of happiness and arousal that washed across her. Anxiousness urged her to hurry along, to rush through this so she could flee again - to make sure she was never in any one place long enough to face the consequences - but she forced herself to hold back, to slow down. Elmont deserved so much more...if he wanted it, and she was beginning to think perhaps she could let herself have more as well. When she was alone with him, it was the only time she felt like nothing else mattered, not her class or lack of money or anything. He cared for _her _and that was something worth holding on to.

So she willed her trembling fingers to calm.

Carefully, she undid the buckle and couldn't help rubbing her fingers over the skin of his lower abdomen, just below the loosened waistband. As she did, Elleree looked up to watch his expression and was happy to find him entirely affected by the simple touch. His eyes closed briefly as she teased him, and she could see his breathing had hitched.

Emboldened, she continued, loosening the material just enough so she would be able to slide it over his tapered hips and down.

Eager and anxious, still trembling a little, she hesitated for one moment before she continued. The light from the lantern on the stand was low, casting a soft golden glow to the room, but her eyes had long adjusted and his body, stretched out on his bed, was clear to her.

This was nothing new; it was not that she had never seen and felt all of him before, she had - but this slow stripping and unbuilding of every barrier between them, in such clear light, literally as well as figuratively, was entirely foreign. Elleree knew it was what she wanted, so much, but still it was difficult and she took a breath.

The last time they had been together had been months ago - late, late at night, in a tiny dark room at the Inn. She could barely remember how it had started, beyond an ache of loneliness and a blur of passion - but she knew it had been fast and wonderful and she had left as soon as he fell asleep, with a gentle kiss to his brow and a flare of regret. But this...

Elleree looked to the candle within the lamp...she could reach it from here if she wanted, a quick blow and the light would be out...but Elmont touched her wrist before tangling his fingers with hers.

"Leave it," he rumbled, sliding his other hand up her bare leg and back down."I don't want to miss anything."

Elleree nodded and her mouth curved in a faint smile. He was right of course, _always bloody right._

Moving closer, she hooked her fingers in the waist of his breeches and as slow and careful as she could manage, she pulled the material over his hips and down, so he was covered only by his thin underclothes. Barely covered... She held her breath.

"Almost there," he teased.

Startled, Elleree glanced up at his face, realizing she had been staring, and she felt her cheeks warm.

"Patience..." She chided him, repeating herself from earlier and he chuckled in reply.

Elleree swallowed, her heart fluttering at both the sound of his husky laugh and the heat in his eyes. The light in the room was not bright, but still she felt a wave of shyness. As much as she wanted this, she was not quite ready to strip him naked, lying before her as he was.

But she could not help taking a second to fully admire him, his hair tousled, expression ardent but content. On display, his form was near perfection, muscled shoulders and arms, broad chest, powerful legs and barely covered - she could see he was quite anxious for her.

So she bought time, lying down beside him instead and she pulled his face to hers for another kiss. Without hesitation he kissed her back, encouraging her to open to him, his tongue sweeping through her mouth, and she let her hands slide around his waist to slip into his underclothes.

Gentle fingers explored smooth skin until she was cupping his backside and she gave the firm muscles a little squeeze. His reaction was instantaneous and addicting, a quiet masculine groan that made her stomach flutter, made her _yearn_, so she squeezed again and his hips jerked, pressing himself into her body.

Elleree closed her eyes even as she tilted her head back, his mouth sliding to the arch of her throat, but she was encouraged by his obvious eagerness. Turning her wrists, she used them to start in drawing his remaining clothes down his hips. When she had pushed them as far as she could, reluctantly she removed her hands from his warm skin to continue.

Catching the material in her fingers, she drew them further down his legs, as far as she could reach, letting her fingertips caress his legs at the same time. Elmont rumbled his approval and rolled over, quick to help in removing his underwear the rest of the way.

Then he returned to her, the full length of his body pressed along hers. The soft chemise was the only thing between them while she laid on her back beneath him. He smiled down at her, smoothing the loose wisps of her auburn hair away from her face. With a light tug on her messy plait, he slid his fingertips along the length of the twined strands, catching the tie at the end and pulling it free.

Carefully, he threaded his fingers through her hair, loosing it in tousled waves to spread across the bed. Lifting her chin, she leaned up to kiss him again - a simple, slow press of her mouth to his.

He shifted, and she felt how eager and ready he was... Her throat caught and she could feel the beat of her heart thudding within her chest, quicker and quicker.

When he pulled away, she whispered his name and before she even realized he had sat up, his palms were sliding up her thighs...

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Hope on Fire

_So when your hope's on fire  
But you know your desire  
Don't hold a glass over the flame  
Don't let your heart grow cold  
I will call you by name  
I will share your road_

* * *

"Lift your hips, love." The tone of Elmont's voice was roughened, low, and Elleree obeyed without hesitation. Any shyness she had felt before was quickly receding with the heat and pleasure of his touch. The chemise, the only piece of clothing left, was gone and forgotten over the side of the bed in a heartbeat leaving her bare and trembling in eager anticipation.

He was quick to cover her body again, skin to skin, and the sensation of his solid form on her and over her sent a flash of heat through her blood. _How could something so simple feel so good?_

"I - " Elleree gasped for breath as he bent his head to her, nipping at the pulse in her neck. His goatee grazed her collarbone in that wonderful way he had of teasing her. "John..." she breathed again and he lifted his head to look at her, eyes pure blue-fire.

"Ree." He cast her a faint, knowing smile.

"I - "

"Hmm?" He kissed her chin, her cheek, the curve of her ear and the lobe before meeting her gaze again.

"I'm - really glad you let me in."

Elmont gave a quiet chuckle and traced the curve of her lower lip with his fingertip. "I'm sorry I was cross."

"It's okay." Elleree shook her head and kissed his finger. "I'd like to start trying to make you happy more often than I make you cross...though I can't make any promises," she grinned.

Elmont smiled back and as he leaned down to kiss her he rubbed his body against hers so she could feel him. "That sounds wonderful." He moved again, pressing himself to the gentle swell of her thigh, hot and hard, and Elleree bit her lip to keep from crying out. She wanted him so badly...

But for now, he seemed content with the teasing kisses, nipping and soothing her skin, affectionate caresses on her arms, her shoulders, her hips. So good, but designed to leave her aching for more. Heat and desire built steadily within her until she thought she might burst. Lifting one hand, she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, savoring the softness of the strands.

Elmont kissed her again, delicious, slow, open-mouthed kisses and Elleree gasped his name. "John...please..."

Finally, _finally_ he gave in to her plea and pulled back to look at her. The sheer intensity of the heat in his eyes surprised her. But it only made her want him more and he seemed to sense this, or maybe he shared the sentiment because in the next moment he whispered her name back to her and his attentions increased.

Balancing on one arm, Elmont skimmed the other hand down her torso, sweeping across her stomach and lower, to her center. At first his touch upon her was so light she thought she might fly apart out of unfulfilled longing but then it strengthened, a little more. Gentle fingertips caught the slickness of her arousal and she cried out as he stroked her, deeper but still so softly.

Elleree arched her back in pleasure, pressing her hips into his touch and tossing her head back, silently begging for more. But he kept his pace.

The soft hairs of his facial hair tickled on the flat of her chest as he bent his head to her, and he caught the tip of her breast between his lips, kissing and sucking, twirling his tongue around the stiffened peak, increasing her need for him even more.

_This is torture_, Elleree thought, wishing he would just come to her already even as she spread her legs just a little further to give him better access.

Deft fingers continued their gentle motions - circling, sliding, caressing. Drawing Elleree further and further into pleasure. A pause, and then he slid two fingers deep inside of her, testing and teasing. And Elleree gasped for breath.

_Yes. More. Please. _

She had no idea if she had said the words or only thought them, but again, it seemed he _knew_.

With a heavy breath, Elmont lifted away from her. Suddenly his touch stilled and he was kneeling between her legs.

"Elleree?"

_Yes_, she sighed.

Then he was sliding his swollen length inside of her..._slow_..._deliberate_. Elleree thought nothing had ever felt this good, it had never been this good, and she could hardly breathe.

When he was buried inside of her body, he lowered his torso so they were skin to skin again, resting on his forearms above her. His blue eyes met and held hers.

_Too good, too much. _She tightened her inner muscles around him.

"Elle -" He gasped and she felt the puff of air against her cheek.

"Yes..." Tilting her hips, she brought him further into her body and he gave a quiet groan as he slid deeper. There was a long moment while they clung to one another, then his hips flexed against her...

At first, each movement was carefully measured, slow and precise. Each stroke within her sent a sizzle of need through her body, sparking heat and desire. His breathing grew shorter, she could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she slid her palms down... She couldn't help herself, her fingers gripping his buttocks again, urging him closer, harder and he moaned, his voice hoarse with need.

Pure, electric sensation created a haze of shared pleasure around them and his movements became stronger, more erratic. Elleree could feel the delicious promise of release coiling within her belly and she hoped he was feeling the same thing. Lifting her hands back up to clutch his muscled shoulders, she hooked her knees at his hips, doing her best to meet each of his thrusts.

His lips moved to the shell of her ear, his breath tickling, and he groaned her nickname as he moved even deeper within her, his pelvis circling against hers.

And everything came together in one perfect, undeniable moment.

Heat and pleasure shot through her as she tensed hard, then every muscle relaxed in wave after overwhelming wave. She felt her entire body shudder and she clenched tight around his length, crying out as she came. All her senses were nearly lost to the pure joy of her climax, but dimly, she felt him pulse, hot, inside of her and she reveled in the sound of his own shout of release.

His hips pumped his length into her a few more times before he slowed and stilled, but Elleree kept him close, arms and legs circled around him, pressing her hips to his as she let the last surges of pleasure wash across her.

They laid together, time meaningless, slipping away unheeded, as they held each other.

Love and joy swelled deep within her chest, and Elleree felt a tear slip from beneath closed eyelids to slide across her cheek. In the next moment, Elmont lifted his head to trace the path of the tear with his lips, but he did not speak.

Nothing about this felt real to Elleree, but slowly the world came back to her, proving to her that it was - the sound of the falling rain on the roof, the dim glow of the lantern on the bedside table, and Elmont...the entirety of his presence.

At some point he slipped out of her, but she did not recall when. He maneuvered them underneath the heavy blankets, never losing his hold on her, and as soon as they were settled he pulled her tight against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her, without even bothering to blow out the candle in the lantern. It would burn out, eventually, on its own. And it seemed he was unwilling to let go of her for even a second.

Elleree could not remember ever feeling this happy before, or even imagining a feeling like this existed and she made a silent vow to herself to fight for it, do whatever was necessary to keep this flame alive, no matter how challenging it seemed.

This was the last thought she had before she succumbed to sleep, content and sheltered in Elmont's embrace.

* * *

_An: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)_

_I do believe two more chapters to go on this story, which will be continued back on the original story soon. __Lyrics from Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & Sons._ Thank you for reading! Review!


	3. Somebody to Love

_An: This post is continued from Chapter 10 of Between Heaven and Earth. Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed: _Jeka11.G07,theFGnat, MidnightShadow07,Bubbles3011, Jedi Kay-Kenobi, ShadowZone85, Roque Amadi, shippolove844, cantate, My tiny baby-blue tinted world - _your support and friendship have meant so much to me, as well as having all of your wonderful stories to read as most of you have JtGS fic out there as well. Everyone please check out these author's stories!_

_I think this turned out quite alright, my muse was quite insistent - the rating holds, but I hope there's still plenty of sweetness and character moments to balance it out. _

_Please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

_~ Love Somebody ~_

* * *

Elmont wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her completely.

"_Yes._" Elleree melted into him and for a moment he thought she had answered his thought but then he remembered he had spoken a moment ago.

"I need you, too." Her voice was whisper-soft, her lips moving against his skin as she pressed her face to his neck. He shuddered and his hands dropped to her hips. She was rocking against him, making him harder with each moment and he struggled to still her. _Upstairs... We should go upstairs... _But then she moaned and the sound undid him and he found himself pulling her closer instead of pushing her away. He thought he could feel of the heat of her even through the layers of clothes they still wore and he felt another strip of his control shred away.

"Shall we - bedroom... ?" He finally managed to ask her between heated, needy kisses.

Elleree only moaned again and pulled away from him. _Finally_, he thought, he could take one second and regain a measure of his control.

But no. She'd only pulled away to remove his _other_ tunic. The one she was wearing.

The look in her eyes, and the way she was clinging to him, now only half-dressed caused something to snap within him. Something he thought he would never recover and he never wanted to. This woman drove him mad in the most wonderful way possible.

"Elleree..." His voice was as he'd never heard it before.

"Please..." she answered.

He moved so fast Elleree was left in a bewildered heap on the cushions of the couch, her eyes wide and her chest heaving with each breath.

Elmont's hands went quickly to work on his trousers, undoing the fly and then easing them carefully over his straining erection and down his hips. God, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard before.

Elleree watched rapt, her eyes dropping to the physical evidence of his arousal. While the night before she had been hesitant and unsure, shy and reserved - now she studied him unabashedly and it only made him want her more.

Her own pants were loose on her hips and Elmont kneeled down to remove them quickly, groaning quietly when he found, like him, she wore nothing underneath.

Though the storm had gathered strength, it was still afternoon and the light that filled the room was grey but ever present and Elmont reveled in the sight of her bare before him.

Once again, he thought he should really take her upstairs to the bed, be a gentleman... It was bad enough they were acting so impetuously but she reached for him and sighed his given name and every other thought but obliging her fled his mind.

Cautious, he perched at her side on the couch and hovered over her again, braced on one forearm while his mouth dropped to taste her skin, making a path across her collarbone but it was only a moment later she nudged his shoulders and he turned, getting the message, so he was sitting and she was climbing onto his lap.

Her ivory skin was so, so soft...he let his hands press against her sides and then make their way up so he was cupping each full breast, the weight of them filling his palms.

The breath caught in her throat as he began to knead them gently and he skimmed his calloused thumbs across the soft peaks, making the skin tighten with arousal.

Looking up at her, Elmont watched her face as he caressed her and the blush that had blossomed on the apples of her cheeks began to spread. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders in tangled honey brown waves and she arched her back a little, leaning into his touch. He thought there was nothing more beautiful than her, right now.

Everything else seemed to fall away in this moment - his duty, the stress and worry, everything that happened and Elmont felt hope come again into his heart.

Even though he desperately wanted to be inside of her he fought to maintain some semblance of control. He kissed her again as she wriggled on his lap, his tongue sweeping boldly across her own as his hands dropped to her legs. He thought of all he wanted to do to her, each inch of her skin that he wanted to taste and tease.

But Elleree seemed to have her own agenda in mind.

In a complete turn around from the night before, now her hands were exploring his body without hesitation.

The soft tips of her fingers brushed through the hair in the center of his chest, then over his flat nipples and he gasped at the sensation. Elleree grinned, and touched him there again, firmer and Elmont couldn't help a quiet growl at her teasing, his hands clenching over her bare thighs where they were resting.

Elleree gave a quiet laugh and leaned back on his lap. He spread his knees a little to better brace her weight and let himself sink further back into the cushions, allowing her the space to explore as she'd never taken the chance to do so before.

Soft and questing, her fingers trailed down to his stomach, making little teasing swirling patterns before coming to the line of fine hair that started just below his navel and trailed down...

Elmont clenched his eyes shut, his body tight with anticipation. He felt her shift again, and then her arm brushed across his thigh and her fingers were wrapping lightly around his length. A loud groan escaped him, and he had to bite his lip to maintain control and keep from thrusting wildly into her touch.

Elleree gave a soft sigh, and stroked her hand slowly, experimentally over him once and then again. Elmont rocked his hips and she did it again. The feeling was intoxicating.

She had never touched him there before - too shy, or reserved, or unsure - and Elmont had, of course, not minded in the least as he already felt he was asking far too much of her in just being his lover.

But now that she _was _touching him...

He groaned again and forced himself to open his eyes. As he did, he immediately caught sight of Elleree, her gaze fixed on him and what she was doing to him, arousal and desire making her eyes glitter a fierce jade.

She smiled, and looked up to meet his gaze, even as she continued to stroke him. It was obvious she was delighted and reveling in his reaction to her ministrations.

"Elleree..." Her name from his lips was a desperate plea, a loving caress, every emotion he could infuse into the three syllables.

Her eyes darkened and the tip of her pink tongue swept out to wet her lips. "John," she said quietly. "Can I taste you?"

It was all he could do not to instantly shatter at those words. "Oh, Elle..." Unable to help himself, he lurched forward to capture her mouth in a fierce kiss and lifted one hand to cradle her breast again, catching the stiff peak between his thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly. Elleree gasped in surprise and pleasure and his other hand slipped around to press at her lower back and pull her near once more.

"Later," he managed to answer after he kissed her and he kneaded the soft flesh still cupped in his palm.

"Ohh..."

Whether it was an answer or a supplication he did not know, but it didn't matter much, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers again.

She gasped for breath, tilting her head back and Elmont could not help himself any longer. His hand dropped to press searchingly to her core, to make sure she was ready and Elleree cried out as he stroked her, she was slick and so hot and Elmont wasted no time preparing her for his entrance with one hand while guiding her on top of him with the other.

Though he felt as if he was about to burst with unfulfilled longing, he forced himself to go slow, to draw out these first moments of utter pleasure and completion because he knew the rest was not going to last very long.

Indeed, as soon as he was buried deep inside of her, Elleree clenched around his swollen length and cried out, her body trembling as she clung to him, forcing herself, he knew, to keep from reaching the end too soon.

Elmont gritted his teeth against the feeling of her, so tight around him he could barely stand it and then he took a deep breath before he began to move.

Now he was perched on the seat of the couch; Elleree had shifted to wrap her legs around his waist and he was holding tight to her as he pressed his face to nuzzle her neck and shoulder; she shuddered as he rubbed his beard over the curve of her collarbone, light enough not to scratch, and her body pulsed around him in a wave of pleasure.

At first, his thrusts were slow and deep but it was only a matter of time before the tension building between them was too much to withstand and his movements hastened. Holding her in his arms securely, he flexed his hips, his feet braced on the floor, and pumped into her.

Elleree had her own arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand threaded through his hair while he kissed her neck. Breathy sounds of pleasure escaped her lips each time he moved. As his pace increased, so did the level of her voice until she was whimpering and then crying out each time he slid inside of her.

_So close..._

But he didn't want it to be over quite yet...so he drew on some unknown strength from within and slowed his pace once more, his hands falling to grasp her rocking hips and he slowed their movements, circling his hips just barely.

Elleree's hands shifted to grip his shoulders and she arched her back instinctively, trying to increase the tension between them by tilting her hips into him.

John watched her closely, unable to break his gaze from her beautiful face alight in bliss. Her hazel eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushed a lovely rose-color. Soft lips parted as she struggled to catch her breath and he circled his hips again pressing her to him perfectly so he could watch her gasp in pleasure, hoping she might breath his name again; she didn't disappoint.

"John...please..."

It was too much; he couldn't deny her and he couldn't wait any longer.

It didn't take very much to send them both spiraling over the edge; Elmont pulled her tight and let himself loose control, moving at the tempo both their bodies craved.

In a matter of moments Elleree was crying out, clinging to him and shaking in his arms as she reached her peak. His own release came seconds later, unable to withstand the feeling of her coming apart and he groaned quietly as the waves of pleasure rolled through his entire body.

The scent of her skin, the warmth of her, filled him with love and he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder breathing her in as his body throbbed and then gradually began to slow.

The incredible pleasure of their release eventually would wane, he knew, but it was to be replaced with such a sated happiness, the feeling that they had finally come home. Instead of worrying about what the future might bring, Elmont felt sure that whatever it held she would be by his side, and that was enough.

As soon as he could breath again, he lifted his head from her shoulder. She mirrored his action, and looked down at him, a smile curving her mouth and he cupped the back of her head so he could kiss her properly.

Exhausted, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tipped them down to lay snuggled on the couch. It was only just wide enough to fit them laying on their sides next to each other and it was a little awkward, but her head was tucked neatly against his shoulder and they held tight, pressed together, legs and arms in a lovely tangle.

Too soon the air started to chill as the room grew a bit dimmer and she tilted her chin up to look at him. He kissed her again, unable to resist her soft lips and she cast him a warm smile when he pulled away but shifted - perhaps trying to keep blood flowing to all of her limbs.

She laughed softly as he only pulled her closer.

"Maybe we should try to get to that bed now," she teased.

Elmont grinned, she was right, of course, he just wasn't entirely sure he could make it up the stairs just now. "Yes, good idea," he said trying to muster all the gusto and authority he could.

She made to pull out of his arms but he tightened his hold.

"Just as soon as I can feel my legs again," he added.

Elleree laughed and gave in, sinking happily back into his embrace and he thought, once again, it really didn't matter where they were as long as they were there together.

* * *

_An: I'm working on three more stories right now for these two, and thinking about posting them as chapters of Between and Closer, so everything is in one easy to find place. In any case, more coming soon. Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
